Eddard Stark (GoT)
Lord Eddard Stark, commonly known as Ned Stark, popularly referred to as "the Grand Wolf", was the head of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North, and later Hand of the King to Robert I and Daveth I Baratheon. He is the father of Robb, Castifer, Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Arya Stark by his wife, Catelyn Tully, and uncle of Jon Snow who he raised as his bastard son by a prostitute known as Wylla. He was also the older brother of Benjen and Lyanna and the younger brother of Brandon Stark. He was remembered as a dedicated husband and father, a loyal friend and an honorable lord. Eddard's death at the Battle of the Blackwater at the hands of Stannis Baratheon's troops was one of the catalysts that sparked the War of the Five Kings throughout Westeros. Biography Background Eddard was the head of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North and Hand of the King to Robert I and Daveth I Baratheon. Eddard was the second son of Lord Rickard and Lady Lyarra Stark. He is the younger brother of Brandon Stark and older sibling of Benjen and Lyanna. Eddard's father, Rickard, served King Aerys II Targaryen as the Lord Paramount and Warden of the North. Originally, Brandon was Lord Rickard's heir but due to the events preceding, Robert's Rebellion, Eddard became the lawful head of the Starks. Eddard was considered stoic, dutiful, and honourable as well as being considered to embody the values of the North. He is also considered Robert Baratheon's best friend and councillor as both men grew up together while being fostered at the Eyrie under the guidance of Lord Jon Arryn who they grew to love as a father figure. He supported Robert during his rebellion by acting as a general for the allied armies. Eddard's sister, Lyanna, who was betrothed to Robert, was allegedly kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, igniting a war. Brandon Stark protested the kidnapping, but his attempt to bring Rhaegar to justice failed when he arrived to King's Landing with a small host of men from various widely known houses such as the Arryns, Lannisters, Royces and Mallisters. Lord Rickard was summoned to court in King's Landing by Aerys, and all members of the party including Brandon and Rickard were brutally executed by the Mad King. Despite barely knowing each other, Eddard and Catelyn Tully who was betrothed to him instead of Brandon, had a strong and loving marriage and had six children, Robb, Castifer, Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Arya. Eddard also had a supposed illegitimate son, Jon Snow, apparently fathered with a common serving girl Wylla, and raised Jon as his son alongside his legitimate children in Winterfell. In reality, Jon is Eddard's nephew since he is the son of Eddard's sister Lyanna with Rhaegar Targaryen. Eddard kept this secret from everyone, including Catelyn, to protect Jon from Robert Baratheon. This would become a source of occasional friction between Eddard and Catelyn, who remained unaware of Jon's true origins. Eddard's younger brother Benjen joined the Night's Watch, an institution of which Eddard was a keen supporter. He also appeared to have troubles keeping his bannermen in line as Stannis Baratheon remembered his brother Robert saying the Northmen were difficult to control, even with Eddard on his side. Eddard wielded a Valyrian steel greatsword named Ice (an heirloom of House Stark) which he used on ceremonial occasions. Category:Articles by Swordpro51 Category:Characters from the North Category:House Stark Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:Lords Paramount Category:Wardens Category:Hand of the King Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Deceased Category:Northmen